Gâteau
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Anna n'avait jamais fait de gâteau. Mais, pour essayer, elle allait en faire. Par Niesugui, pour GaTiTa97


**Niesugui: **Voilà un moment bon à la cuisine, pour changer des dificultés de la vie, et sauver Anna pendant une heure... C'est la première fois que j'écris sur elle et en français. J'espère que ce sera bien.

Tous les personnages appartiènent à Gemma Maley, à qui je les ait enlevés pendant cinq minutes. La recette de cuisine est écrite par Marie Leteuré.

**Dédié spécialement à GaTiTa97, pour toutes les après-midi passées à faire de Quatre-quarts aux pommes. Pour toutes les difficultés comme couper les pommes ou séparer les jaunes des blancs. **

* * *

**Gâteau**

Anna n'en avait jamais fait.

Elle avait trouvé toutes ces recettes entre des miliers de papiers dans una pochette cartonée rouge, dont la couleur començait à s'effacer depuis longtemps, mais n'en finissait jamais. Il y avait des recettes de viandes, poissons, de légumes, de fruits... Il y avait de tout. Et puis, en aparté, oubliée peut-être ou mise de côté en étant la préférée, elle avait trouvé celle-ci. Il y avait un dessin avec. Un joli dessin d'une espèce de pain moelleux et marron clair. Comme titre, trois mots :

_Quatre-quarts aux pommes._

Anna avait cuisiné déjà plusieurs plats variés. Mais ças, jamais. Elle n'avait jamais fait un _Quatre-quarts aux pommes_. Elle ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Mais elle avait envie d'essayer et les ingrédientes étaient simples.

Elle avait mis Ben dans son dos, comme chaque fois qu'elle cuisinait. Il s'était endormi tout de suite. Anna chercha dans toute la cuisine les ouefs, la farine, le beurre et le sucre. Les pommes. Et une fois qu'elle avait tout rassemblé, elle lut la recette.

_Peler les pommes, les couper en quatre, retirer le coeur et les pépins, détailler en fines lamelles. _

Elle prit un couteau, une pomme, et commença. Peler une pomme n'était surtout pas quelque chose de facile. Souvent, elle enlevait un morceau de pomme en même temps que la peau, ce qui transformer le fruit rond et vert en une lune jaune pâle pleine de cratères. La deuxième fut moins torturée par la jeune fille. Une fois les pomes pelées, elle les coupa en quatre, vite fait, bien fait. Puis retira le coeur et les pépins, comme le demandait la recette. Ce fait, elle constata que « les détailler en fines lamelles » n'allait pas être le plus facile du monde. Elle décida de le faire petit à petit, plus tard. L'autre partie de la recette était bien plus facile.

_Casser les oeufs, séparer les jaunes des blancs. _

Anna allait découvrir avant longtemps que la majorité des recettes de gâteaux demandaient de séparer les jaunes des blancs. Et Anna commença. Le début, c'était le plus facile. Casser l'oeuf, ce n'était rien de trop compliqué. Le problème s'imposait tout seul, après. Comment enlever les blancs transparents de l'oeuf sans casser le jaune ? Fallait-il tirer le jaune d'entre les blancs avec la main ou plutôt laisser tomber les blancs en tenant le jaune ? Le plus simple, c'était la seconde option.

Ben ne se réveilla point durant toute la durée de la « corvée » que faisait sa grande soeur. Anna travaillait bien, doucement et sans se presser. Patiente, ella jonglait avec le jaune en versant les blancs dans un bol transparent. Une fois arrivée au quatrième ouef, elle se lava les mains et respira fortement trois fois, puis continua.

_Fouetter les jaunes et le sucre jusqu'à ce que le mélange blanchisse. Ajoutez alors la farine, la levure et, enfin, le beurre très mou, en fouettant toujours vigoureusement._

Anna arrivait enfin à la partie facile de toute la recette. Elle commençait déjà à se demander si tout cela servirait à quelque chose. Elle fit ce que la recette demandait. Elle fouetta le mélange jaunâtre de jaunes d'oeuf et sucre et attendit à ce que le mélange blanchisse. Mais le málnge ne voulait pas blanchir. Fouettant encore plus vigoureusement, elle se fatigua vite... mais elle vit la couleur jaune pâle du mélange et reprit ausitôt des forces. Elle ajouta tous les autrs ingrédients et leva le fouet. Le mélange orange-jaune coula depuis l'instrument jusqu'à la saladière ou reposait le reste du début de gâteau.

Anna passa la doigt sous cette longue coulée continue et gouta ce qu'elle fabriquait. C'était le plus bon qu'elle avait gouté. C'était sucré et on devinait tous les ingrédients de la recette. En pensant que ce « gâteau » allait être splendide, elle se mit une nouvelle fois au travail, heureuse.

_Battre les blancs d'oeuf en neige ferme avec une pincée de sel. Mélanger délicatement à la préparatión avec les lamelle de pomme en soulevant la masse avec une spatule souple._

Battre les blancs en neige, elle avait vu le faire à Daisy, une femme qui travaillait aver Peter. Elle avait fait du meringue. Elle comença à battre les blancs vigoureusement puis plus doucement. À un moment donné, elle n'eût plus envie de battre mais les blancs n'estaient encore qu'une masse écumeuse. Elle continua a bouger son poignet en cercles malgré la fatigue. Ben se réveilla soudain et fit un bruit de bebé.

-Ça à été, la sieste ?

-Ga...

Enfin, les blancs avait une allure de neige et une couleur propice à leur nom. Anna battit encore un peu puis décida qu'elle avait bien fait. Elle reprit les pommes qui avait pris une couleur marron aux bouts et, avec le couteau, les « détailla en fines lamelles ». Ces fines lamelles avaient un demi centimètre de grosseur, mais Anna ne pouvait faire mieux. Mélanger tout ceci au reste du mélange fut simple. Il ne lui restait que...

_Verser la pâte dans le moule enfourner et laisser cuire pendant 45 minutes, en baissant la température après les premières 10 minutes. _

Le gâteau au four et Ben dans les bras, elle attendit les 45 minutes. Quelqu'un avait écrit, à droite, « _servir froid »_ et Anna allait le faire. Quand le gâteau sortirait du four, elle attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il refroidisse pour le servir à Ben et a Peter, quand il rentrerait.

Le jour suivant, sur la recette, elle écrivit : _C'est fait. Il était terriblement bon. _

* * *

J'imagine déjà l'odeur de ce premier gâteau... ¿quelques comentaires?

**Niesugui**  
**Sorcières de la Neige**


End file.
